Supremacy Swayed
by NarglesNWrackspurts
Summary: Hogwarts is ruled by Snape. Cora is from Beauxbatons. Leslie is a Muggle-born, raised by wizards. Both get mixed into the underground world of Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Lavander Brown. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore. R&R.


Author's Note: Does anyone really think I own Harry Potter? The only characters that belong to me are Cora and Leslie. This is my first fanfic, so please remember to be cruel! I want critique! I want to get better!

"The Dark Arts are not evil as you have been told. They are powerful, yes, but not evil. The Ministry has decided that it's about time that you've stopped fearing the Dark Arts and start embracing them." Amycus Carrow's voice could barely be heard above the thunder in the Great Hall. No longer did the ceilings look as if they opened up to the heavens. Instead of the tranquil night sky that awaited Hogwarts students on their first night back to school, a storm was brewing. Hogwarts was rebelling its new headmaster and his new staff the best it could.

_What a horrid school._ Cora Antwine thought bitterly. She was fifteen and it was her first year at Hogwarts. The Ministry had declared that all students in Britain must go to Hogwarts, for whatever reason. Cora's parents were both born and raised in France. They had moved to Britain before Cora was born, though they had never told her why. Even if they had her living in Britain, they couldn't stand to let their darling go to Hogwarts. Instead, she had gone to Beauxbatons. She'd never fully appreciated it, but now Cora was awful homesick. She doubted she'd ever survive this barbaric school.

"Muggle Studies is now a mandatory class for all students. The Ministry believes that it is important to learn about…Muggles." Alecto Carrow said the word "Muggles" as if she was talking about doxy droppings. "Muggle-borns are dangerous. All the stupidly of a Muggle, with all the power of a wizard. And the ferocity to have stolen a wizard's magic from them as well. We believe that all the Muggle-borns here at Hogwarts have been, ah, weeded out. But if you suspect that any student may be of an unclean lineage, then please report it to me. They are dangerous."

Leslie Daen, an eleven year Gryffindor, kept her head down, holding back tears. All her life, she couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, and now she was actually here. But this wasn't the Hogwarts she'd heard about. This was Hell, and she knew it was going to get worse. Especially, if the Carrows or the headmaster, Snape, ever found out the truth about her. Leslie was a Muggle-born.

She'd only found out last year. Her parents, her Muggle parents, had died in fire when she younger than a year. The only reason she had survived was her magic. She'd been found in the middle of a street, crawling away as fast as could. Leslie had no relatives. She was put up for adoption. A wizard couple had seen her, saw her for what she was, and adopted her. Until last year, she thought they were her real parents.

"And now, Professor Carrow and Professor Carrow will show you what we do to students who misbehave at Hogwarts. The older students will be learning some of these spells." The voice was perhaps the most chilling voice Leslie had ever heard. It belonged to Headmaster Severus Snape.

"Bring out the first girl!" Amycus cried. Alecto brought out a girl, maybe sixteen, with flaming red hair.

"All of these students have already been caught causing trouble!" Alecto cackled. "Now they must be punished."

"_Imperio!_" Amycus screamed. The redheaded girl got down to her knees and started licking the floor, as Amycus muttered "Filthy blood-traitor." After about a minute, the redheaded girl stopped. She looked at Amycus, with a loathing look.

"Alecto, and bring me the boy."

The boy that came in had brown hair and a fierce look in his eye.

"Harry Potte-" He started to say, but Amycus cut in, yelling "Crucio!".

The boy's screams were louder than the thunder. It made the redheaded girl's punishment look like paradise. It seemed like forever until the screaming stopped.

"Bring in the last girl."

Alecto brought in a girl with long straggly dirty blonde hair. She had black flowers in her hair, dangling from her ears, and around her neck. Amycus pointed his wand.

"NO!" Roared the boy as he charged towards Amycus. Amycus smiled.

"I was not going to use the spell on the girl. I was going to let her show us. If you don't give me my wand back, girl, I will have Alecto use the spell on you. Take my wand now. Kill that fly. Or I'll kill you."

Trembling, the girl took the wand.


End file.
